


Perfect Darkness Is All I Can See

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3rd Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Careers (Hunger Games), Character Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Original Character Death(s), Original Hunger Games, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tributes, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Careers aren't supposed to die in the Hunger Games--much less stupid, preventable deaths. Victoria, District 2, believes this. But she's reminded by her tribute-partner Mace that only one can win.Oneshot/drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Faceclaim for Victoria: Selena Gomez  
> Faceclaim for Mace: Harry Lloyd

Victoria tried to push her weak body up onto the log, but the deep gouge in her stomach made it almost impossible to breathe, much less move. She struggled, wheezing. Looking down, her hands were caked with mud, and blood.

If the wound didn't kill her, the infection would probably, she realized with a chill. She was filthy. She was a career! And she was going to die because of some mud.

She groaned but more in pain than annoyance.

"Vicky?" a male voice asked quietly, and she whipped her head in his direction.

"Mace!" she squeaked, and her sweaty dirt-streaked face broke out into a weak smile. Her tribute-partner stared down at her. "Oh thank god, you found me!"

He didn't do anything but his eyes softened slightly.

"Well?" Victoria said impatiently. "Aren't you going to help me up?"

Still, he said nothing. A ribbon of doubt crept into her brain, and pain shot up from her shredded stomach. No. Mace was a killer, but he wouldn't hurt her. They were partners, allies... I mean, right?

"Mace?" she asked, hesitating, as she stared up into his grey eyes.

"Sorry Vicky," he said simply, and pulled out his spear almost casually. He didn't look that sorry though. "Only one can win."

Her weak scream was drowned out by the sound of a cannon. But... he didn't feel guilty. She was half-dead anyway.


End file.
